BLACK PURPLE
by SolirishDikara
Summary: Kisahku, tentang penolakanmu akan kehadiranku. Kemudian kau datang dengan segala kekuranganmu memaksaku mendekapmu. Aku mencintainya, cnta yang tak pernah ku berikan pada siapapun selain dirinya.


Hari Yang Lain

 **BLACK PURPLE**

 **Chapter : ONE**

 **All Character;**

 **©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Hinata Hyuuga**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Shishui Uchiha**

' _Just My Imagination'_

Hari yang indah bagi Hinata, tentu saja.

Mengingat senyum yang tersemat tulus di bibir gadis itu, matanya yang besar berkilat memendar kilauan batu amethyst seakan menghipnotis siapapun untuk menatap terpesona padanya.

Dress putih gading yang ia gunakan melambai bersama surai ungunya yang panjang kala di terpa angin, melambai pelan seolah sengaja memainkan helaian lembut tersebut.

"Hinata…" teriakan ibunya dari dalam rumah membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ya, ibu…" jawabnya setengah berteriak.

Meski begitu ia segera berlari ke dalam rumah menuju asal suara sang ibu yang ternyata selesai menyelesaikan kegiatannya memasak sarapan.

Hinata segera membantu membawa piring berisi lauk ke meja untuk sarapan mereka dengan telaten, menuangkan air ke dalam gelas untuknya dan ibunya.

"Ittakidamasu" ucapnya pelan.

Sarapan berlangsung hikmat, mengingat hanya ia dan ibunya saja yang ada di rumah mungil ini, dimana keluarganya yang lain? Akan lebih baik jika itu tidak di tanyakan.

Hitomi tersenyum menatap putrinya yang begitu lahap menikmati sarapan yang ia buat. Sejujurnya, tak mudah percaya begitu saja ia dapat hidup dengan tenang bersama putrinya seperti ini. Dulu, hal ini sama saja mengharap hujan di musim kemarau bagi mereka.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Seorang pria terdiam menatap keluar jendela mobil, sebuah rumah mungil di sebrang sana dengan seorang gadis yang baru saja memasuki rumanya.

Rambut hitam kebiruan dengan panjang poni yang mampi menutupi mata kiri, setelan seragam kantor berupa jas hitam, kemeja putih dengan dua kancing tak di kancingkan, celana hitam menggantung seksi di pinggulnya, jangan lupakan sepatu hitam mengkilat yang ia kenakan di kakinya yang ia angkat bertumpu pada lututnya. Limosin mewah Hitam Methalik dengan harga tak main- main di depannya sopir sekaligus Bodyguard yang setia menemani dan menunggu perintah darinya.

Jangan lupakan ekspresi dingin nan stoick pada wajahnya, bibir tipis ranum semerah kelopak Blood Orchid terlangka yang menjadi buruan para ilmuwan dunia. Kulit putih menggoda kaum hawa sekedar memandang penuh tipu muslihat dunia. Bola mata sehitam batu Onyx khas suatu Clan terkemuka, pipi tirus mulus seputih porcelain antic buatan Chinese. Jangan lupakan otak jenius yang di gadang –gadangkan Albert Eistein masa kini, kekayaan tak habis dua belas keturunan, sifat angkuh dan aura kelam yang senantiasa ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi, kata –kata pedas menohok hati keahlian paling di kenali. Sempurna bukan? Tentu, dalam criteria pria kaya raya itu hal yang sempurna seburuk apapun sikapnya.

Namun, bukankah Tuhan tak sejahat itu menyesatkan hambanya dengan kesempurnaan yang terlalu?

Sasuke tak pernah merasa ia sesempurna itu, sedikitpun tak pernah.

Tetapi saat menemukan gadis itu, seolah dunia adalah miliknya, dalam genggamannya. Jangan tanya pepatah itu milik siapa, bukankah orang- orang pengukir sejarah itu seolah peramal yang tau keterkaitan antara semakin majunya zaman dan semakin tipisnya sesuatu yang di sebut cinta? Dunia mereka luas pemikiran mereka melebar dan terbukti pada zaman di masa depan, entah baik atau buruk, entah sekedar pepatah ataupun analisis mereka yang menakjubkan tentang makin bobroknya polah manusia. Meneriaki orang berpakaian compang –camping yang mengoceh di sepanjang jalan sebagai orang gila, tanpa sadar dirinya sendiri berpartisipasi semakin mengacaukan keadaan manusia lainnya. Gila cinta, gila harta, gila jabatan, gila karna penantian dan lain sebagainya, bukankah itu sifat manusia? Atau kau sebagai manusia tak menyadarinya?

Bodoh, ia pikir dulu siapa yang menolak gadis bulan itu mentah –mentah tanpa pertimbangan apapun? Siapa dulu yang justru memilih saudari gadis itu karna baginya jauh lebih berpotensi menjadi istrinya, lebih berkualitas. Itu yang ia ucapkan kala menolak si gadis malang di depan seluruh keluarganya, dengan tak tau diri ia menyepelekan gadis itu seenak jidatnya seolah ia yang paling sempurna di atas segalanya.

Hingga, sang sepupu yang berusia tujuh tahun lebih tua darinya menawarkan diri menggantikan perjodohan tersebut. Tentu saja, sejak awal pria itu memang tertarik pada gadis yang seharusnya di jodohkan dengannya. Mata hitam yang sama dengannya akibat darah mereka mngalir dari leluhur yang sama itu tak pernah lepas dari rupa elok calon istrinya saat itu. Begitu sayu, kelembutan yang jauh Shishui Uchiha sembunyikan tertangkap oleh netra jelaga lain, Mikoto Uchiha.

Keadaan semakin kacau di tengah perjodohan, meski Shishui menggantikannya bukan berarti keadaan semudah itu berubah. Yang selanjutnya menjadi Trending topic adalah penggeseran hak waris Hyugaa Hinata, diberikan kepada Hyuuga Hanabi. Dan Sasuke tak sebodoh itu sekedar mengetahui situasi, kan?

Penyesalan itu memang terkambat bukan? Itulah yang kini menyiksanya. Menggerogoti tiap sel tubuhnya dengan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat.

Jatuh cinta, bukan sekedar mencintai _bung!._ Tetapi hatimu benar –benar menjatuhkan cintanya pada seseorang yang kau anggap sepele. Manusia dan hatinya itu tak selalu sama, jika semua manusia menyadari ketidak samaan itu, percayalah bahwa dunia ini takkan ada tangisan wanita, takkan ada kisah cinta seorang pemuda yang mati mengenaskan di depan nisan gadis yang di cintainya saat sang gadis telah tiada, takkan ada cerita menggelikan tentang penantian seribu tahun seorang wanita, ataupun pengkhianatan cinta oleh sahabat terkasihmu sendiri, takkan ada ukiran sejarah tentang betapa hinanya pria yang berani menyakiti seorang wanita, takkan ada label Plyboy bertebaran di tiap pembicaraan, bahkan mungkin takkan ada cinta yang sekedar di jadikan penghibur semata.

Manusia dan cinta, dua hal yang membuatmu bertingkah selayaknya orang gila jika di sandingkan. Ttepi tanpa kegilaan itu, kaulah yang mati dalam hati yang kau bekukan sendiri, bukan begitu? Sasuke.

Ada detakan tak wajar dalam dadanya, Sasuke tau ia telah mencintai gadis itu sejak awal. Karna sikap kikuknya, sikap pemalunya yang berlebihan, dan juga segala yang ia butuhkan seolah Tuhan telah menampungnya dalam satu tubuh lemah wanita bernama, Hinata.

"Milikku…" desisnya tajam.

TO BE CONTINUE….


End file.
